The Vampire, Werewolf and Human
by Zeronix
Summary: has the word "damn" in it so if you are offeneded don't read. It is about a girl named Raja, she is a werewolf, cursed with a family of vampires, the have been looking for this stone that can make the vampires human and Raja age like normal. Complete
1. Raja's Profile

My (the little vampire) character

**Name: **Raja Lupin

**Age: **16

**Looks: **to her waist red hair, calm grey eyes. She wears a deep crimson colored shirt, with black pants and a coat. She also has a wolf head shaped necklace.

**Other: **She lost her parents at the tender age of 1. She lives by herself in this large castle a little ways from a boy from California to Scotland. She befriends the boy (Tony) and the vampire family (Sackville-baggs). She has/gets a crush on Rudolph the little vampire boy, she is also best friends with him, Tony, and the vampire girl Anna, who is Rudolph's sister. She would love to fly, being a werewolf is good and all but she really wishes to fly at least once. Her favorite hobby is swinging she loves to swing cause she feels like she is flying. She has been 16 for 300 years just like the vampire family has been the age they were when they were cursed for three hundred years as well.

**Zeronix Note: sorry the character description is short, I have been busy with school and have writers block a little on the kingdom hearts story of mine.**


	2. The meeting

The Vampire, Werewolf, and Human

Zeronix here, Hope you like my new story, I started it in my Journalism (school newspaper) class, and on the bus.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the movie "The Little Vampire" or its plot, I DO own the character Raja, and some of it's plot

* * *

The Meeting

**(Raja's Pov)**

'_It was 300 years ago, that I was cursed, until the amulet of attamon was found and the comet came again.' _I thought to myself as I sat on the balcony of my castle looking at the almost full moon. "Three more days until the full moon and my chance at being human again, to age like mortals," There I was a black furred werewolf, "Damn why did this have to happen to me and my vampire friends" I roared, literarily. I was grateful that the full moon was on a weekend, so here I was on a Wednesday night, thinking.

The following day, at school, I was pale, and tired, also I was hanging out with a boy named Tony Thompson, the other outcast. Tony has blond hair and wears glasses, he is caring and all, but he gets picked on and teased because he believes that vampires are real, and says he seen the day that the vampire and werewolf lost the amulet. He is 16 years old as well. I am an outcast cause I love and am obsessed with werewolves, and am 16 years old also. After school I was over at Tony's house, we were drawing until late when his parents went out and left us with a babysitter, who was just there to make sure we behaved, like we would do anything, my heart is already taken. After a few minutes of finding our costumes we played dress up, he was a vampire, of course, I was a werewolf.

I had heard a noise and asked if Tony had, "Hey Tony, did you hear that?" "Yeah," he said as we walked over to the window and looked around, nothing was there then we heard a noise come from the fireplace, I look in side and see a dark brown haired boy wearing a medieval looking outfit, he looks weak. "It is a boy," I say and step back as he asks, "Is the light gone?" he then looks at Tony and sees the paper fangs and ketchup all over his face. "A brother?" I laugh at Tony's expression as his fangs fall out, "You aren't a brother," "Well I am not a sister," replies Tony "You are a mortal filled with blood," replies the boy "I tend to keep it that way, Dude," Tony replies.

The boy leaps up and is sticking to the door hissing at us, I step forward and growl at him, changing my eye color to yellow, the boys eyes widen as I change them back to gray and he slips from the door. I run to him, "Hey you alright," I ask, "he says "I need to leave," Tony walks over and says "You can't even walk properly," " Why walk when I can fly," the boy replies and goes to the window and tries to fly, but ends up falling from Tony's balcony. Tony runs out of the room so fast I think he forgot I was there, so I jump down near the fallen boy, a moment later Tony is there and asks "Raja how did you get here before me?" "I climbed down the moss," I say pointing to the moss on his balcony, he just nods.

"Dude are you alright?" asks Tony; "Do I look it?" replies the boy, then there was a sudden swarm of lights, bright white lights on a funny looking truck, the boys mutters "Rookery," and tries to hide behind me from the light. "I need a cow" I hear the boy whisper, "Milk?" questions Tony, "No a cow, I need a cow" the boy replies, I put the boy on my back, so it looked like I was giving him a piggy back ride. Tony was going to go and get a wagon but I stopped him, "Lead the way Tony," I say, as I wait for Tony to take the lead and show us to the barn. Once in the barn I stop in front of a cow and help the boy stand in front of it as he tries to 'Hypnotize' it, the boy then moves near the gate and starts sucking on the cow's neck. "Sick, I think I am going to hurl," states Tony as he walks out of the barn and waits for us. While he was outside he notices the same truck that drove by his house, the truck starts moving towards him, he screamed slightly. "Tony," I say as I run out there, the boy now done a few feet in front of me. "Close your eyes Tony," I hear the boy say as I watch him fly off, I growl at them and turn into my wolf form and run after him, once I reached where they were perched on a blimp I yelled "Do you mind?" I say holding out my hand in my human form. The boy flies down and grabs my hand and flies back up to the blimp. "Thanks," I say to the boy who in response just smiled"

"How do you know my name? Dude," asks Tony "First my name isn't dude, it is Rudolph, and second, she told me," Rudolph says pointing at me. "Raja Lupin, at your service, Rudolph" I say teasingly just like I used to 300 years ago. I see headlights down below and say "Look Tony a car," "oh my god, can you see what color it is, Raja?" he asks, I give him a look that says 'like yea I can see that far and tell who it is' even though I could "Green, a man and woman dressed up nice, the man is yelling a lot," Rudolph says. Tony and I look at each other and yell at the same time "Your/My parents," "We have to get home and fast, but how?" Tony asks. Rudolph holds out his hand for us to take, I walk over and take his hand in mine, then grab Tony's hand just as Rudolph takes off. We barely make it back and into our respective sleeping spots, Tony in his bed, and I in my sleeping bag, which happens to be under the spot that Rudolph is hiding, on the ceiling in a corner, as his parents open the door and see us along with the babysitter noticing us as well, she looks shocked at what she sees.

His parent's leave, and Rudolph jumps from the ceiling to the floor waves barely and flies out the window, I wait until Tony is asleep before pulling out my sketchbook and Diary. **_Dear Diary, Today I found my friend and secret crush, Rudolph, I was happy to see him because I haven't seen him in 300 years. I am also sad though, I don't think he remembers me, I hope he does. He looks just as hot as he did all those years ago. Night diary. – The werewolf _**I finished writing in my diary and pulled out my sketchbook, and started my drawing of Rudolph. It was coming along well, "That looks like a good start," someone says from behind me, I jump and turn to see Tony awake, "Thanks," I say sighing.

* * *

Zeronix: I hope you liked it. 


	3. The Reunion

Zeronix: Here is the second chapter

The Vampire, Werewolf, and Human 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters from the movie "the little vampire" (Rudolph, bob, Dottie, Freda, Fredrick, Tony, Flint, and his brother (mike), Rookery, Anna, and any others used.) or its plot. I DO own Raja, and some parts of the plot

* * *

The Reunion

**(Raja's Pov)**

The next day at school, Thursday, the McCashton boys yet again tease Tony and me. When school was over, I was invited by Tony's dad, Bob, to go golfing with them, once it got dark, Bob dropped me off at my house, and they drive off heading for their house just down the road. I go inside and work on my drawing for a few minutes before I put the sketchbook into a black and red backpack, and left for the graveyard. Once there I sat with my back against a rock, right in the moonlight, the moon was getting closer to a full moon so I was starting to get even paler and acting more wolfish as time goes by.

**(Tony's Pov)**

I heard something outside my window, and I woke up to see Rudolph sitting on my bed, holding the picture I drew earlier, it was the amulet. "Can we go flying again, Please" I asked, "No it is to dangerous," Rudolph told me before adding "I am only here because of this," he says showing me my drawing. "That you can have it," I say, "Where did you see it," Rudolph asks, "Why do you want to know," I questioned, "It is important," he says. "I will only tell you, if you take me flying again" I say, he smiles and we end up flying towards the graveyard, after I explained the picture. "That is were I live," Rudolph says, "A cemetery, cool," I say as we land near a rock where Raja is sitting.

**(Raja's Pov)**

While I was drawing by moonlight I heard something, I looked up when I heard, "Hey Raja, What are you doing?" it was Tony that asked the question. " I was staring at the moon," I say quickly as I hide the book behind me, only to have to move to avoid a pouncing Rudolph and take off running around the cemetery being chased by him. "What are you trying to hide, Raja?" asked Rudolph as he continued to chase me around and tries to get my book again, I stop when I hear wings flapping, I looked and noticed we were in front of Tony, "What is wrong?" Tony asked "My parents Hide," Rudolph says as he pushes Tony behind a Rock and walks back next to me. When they land I bow to them as Rudolph runs and Hugs his mom, dad, and sister. "Evening my lord and lady," I say. Rudolph's dad whirls around and picks my up and stares at me, as Greggory chased out Tony, "Two mortals," Fredrick says, Tony backs away towards Rudolph and mutters about being his friend. Fredrick then looks at me and notices my eyes are yellow not gray like they were when he last looked at me, "what are you?" he questioned, "Werewolf, Sir" I muttered and all of the vampire family's eyes widen.

"You I remember you," Anna said to me, before we heard weird sound, I turn and saw Rookery coming our way with what appeared to be a machine gun that fired wooden stakes. Fredrick yelled for us (Rudolph, Anna, Freda, Greggory, and Raja) to hide. Tony just stood of to the side as Rookery began to shoot the stakes at Fredrick. Just as Rookery fired a stake at him it barely left the gun as it feel from the air, he turned around to whip out his cross and see who had unplugged his weapon from his truck, he saw Tony holding the plug. As Rookery turns to run after Tony I run after him, seeing as I ran out after Fredrick ran back to where we were hiding. I run after Rookery and pounce on him; he threw me off then got up like I did only to be sent flying with the kick I did to his stomach with my werewolf strength. I run off after Tony, who falls through the ground and I jump down, just in time to see Rookery fire a flare gun at me, "Run," I yell as the 3 of us run of deeper into the cave. Fredrick turns and looks at us, "Boy, what you did back there was really foolish," "Foolish but brave," Freda adds, Greggory says "You too Wolf girl," I glare at him and run after him growling just like old times. Tony touches the necklace that is around Fredrick's neck, I noticed the way they were moving that they were sharing a vision. "We shared a vision," states Fredrick, "He has a sympathy for our kind," Freda says. I look towards Anna; she smiles at me. I sit on the step below

Rudolph as he stands near me; we listen patiently to the vision. "We must find the amulet…" Fredrick starts only to be interrupted by Tony, "I can help," "No it is too dangerous," He says, then Rudolph adds, "What do we've got to loose, we been searching for 3 hundred years." "This is what happens with contact to mortals, Insolence, disrespect…" Fredrick yells at him I cringe, but Freda says, "He has a point dear" "Fine, help if you want, but don't think to betray us to our most hateful enemy or you will feel my wrath," Fredrick snarls at Tony who just nods his head, Fredrick lifts an eyebrow as Tony smiles and nods at the same time, "Good," Fredrick says, before Tony, Rudolph, and I leave the cave. "I think his Father likes you Tony," I say as Rudolph nods his head yes. "That was Liking me?" Tony asks, I snickered as Rudolph says, "But you don't know what it's like for us Vampires…" I cough " and Werewolf to be so tormented." He adds, then Tony says "Oh yes we do, it happens to us everyday at school," "Who dares torment my friends," Rudolph says, I smirk as we fly to Tony's house then off to the McCashton house.

Once there we get ready to torment the boys who are hiding in one bed as Tony gets a lift up. "I am Lord of the Underworld, I am your master, Fear me," Tony says as the boys screamed but stopped when the realized who it is, "Tony Thompson," Flint says, then the other boy, Mike, says, "Get him," I grabbed Tony, and Rudolph and I jumped up on to the banister, "I don't think so," he said calmly as I sit in my wolf form glaring at them, they scream really loud until Rudolph silences them as I think mentally to them 'Shut Up,' they stop as Rudolph continues what he was saying. "I am the fiendish friend of Tony Thompson, if you do not treat him with respect you will feel my wrath, tell anybody what you have just witnessed and you will be bat bait," He says before making wings appear behind his head and hisses at them twice, I think to them, 'And Wolf bait' I growled as we vanished as the boys scream again, and their grandfather comes in and asks,"What's going on in here?" the boys say nothing and return to their rightful bed and go to sleep.

Rudolph flies us to Tony's so we could drop him off and he can sleep, Rudolph then flies us (Rudolph and Raja) to a meadow, it was dark there but, you could still see and we began to talk. I still had my sketchbook in my backpack.

**(Rudolph's Pov)**

'I can't believe, Raja, is my long lost friend. She is just as pretty, just like always' I thought "Hey Raja, What were you drawing earlier tonight?" I asked, "Uhhh, I wasn't drawing anything special," she lied, I could tell she had lied. She was holding her sketchbook close to her, I pounced on her, and she yelped and grunted as we landed on the ground. I stared at her for a minute, before grabbing her sketchbook and jumping off and away and begin to look through it as she sits up. I stopped on one that wasn't finished yet, I noticed was that it looked like me, "Raja, what's this, is it suppose to be me?" I ask blushing and show her the drawing, when I got closer she jumped up and grabbed the book and sat back down, I sat in front of her, but a little ways away so she could see me. I noticed how the moon was reflecting down on us, she looked like she was glowing, and I assumed I was the same way.

**(Raja's Pov)**

I continued my drawing of Rudolph, who just happens to be staring at me. Once I was done with it, I show him and ask, "What do you think Rudy?" I used the nickname I gave him 300 years ago. HE replies with, "I like the drawing, but the nickname Rudy?" "Remember I used to call you that when we were younger?" I asked sadly. Rudolph did something different, he hugged me, and then surprised me with a kiss on the lips, but not just any kiss either; no it was a passionate kiss. I was shocked but then I kissed him back, when he pulled me closer, to deepen the kiss, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us closer together. He then licks my bottom lip, so I open my mouth and he slips his tongue into my mouth as I do the same to him, our tongues dance together. 'I have waited forever, just for this moment' we both thought. After a few minutes we pulled apart, blushing and short of breath. "I love you Rudolph," I say quickly while turning away, afraid that it was just a spur of the moment. He takes my chin into his hand and makes me look at him, "I love you too Raja," he says before taking me home, for I had school the next day, meaning it if finally Friday. I am now waiting with Tony, for the McCashton boys to show up. "Sleep well last night, Girls?" Tony asks, I snicker then laugh when he adds, "Carry these," he hands our books to Mike and his backpack to Flint as they reply "Yes master," the bell rings and we head to class.

* * *

Zeronix: Hope you liked it. Sorry if it sounds bizzarr 


	4. the Comet

_**Zeronix: Hey everyone, here I am with the next chapter, I am afraid to say there will only be one more chapter after this. I may create a sequel, but I do plan to come out with another story, eventually. I have to finish it, and then type and create chapters for it.**_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters from the movie "the little vampire" (Rudolph, bob, Dottie, Freda, Fredrick, Tony, Flint, and his brother (mike), Rookery, Anna, and any others used.) or its plot, or any of my references. I DO own Raja, and some parts of the plot

* * *

**

**(After school still Raja's Pov)**

It was Friday afternoon, when Tony's dad Bob, invited me to go with them Saturday to the McCashtion Manor where he works. On Saturday when we get there we are introduced to Lord McCashtion, we where frightened, because near this ugly old rackety red truck stood Rookery, he is large mean ugly looking and smokes a cigar. He excused himself and went over to Rookery, and tells him to go away unless there was a biting, apparently there was.

I turn to Tony and say "lets go" he nods and we run off after the two men who are going into the manor, we are hiding near a room where the are talking about a women named Elizabeth, apparently she had the stone last and was buried near by. The two men start to leave the room so Tony and I hid as they go by we sneak out and follow them to a mausoleum (A.N. a small building where they bury someone that is important I think, I have seen it in charmed, it is where Cole hides). The two of us are watching from above on a small walking path, I can hear and see just fine, but Tony is leaning against the railing listening and watching what they are doing.

Rookery opens the coffin and no one is in side, Tony starts to fall cause the railing is old and rusty, I try to grab his hand and pull him up, but we only end up falling from the path right into the coffin that Rookery was just looking at. Rookery pushes Tony over who falls back into me and we both tip over in the coffin and Rookery closes the lid trapping us inside, since the lid can only be opened from the outside, I can't open it, even with werewolf strength. Tony begins to whistle "what are you doing Tony?" I ask, "calling Anna, she said to whistle if I ever needed anything, one night," he says then continues to whistle.

**(Rudolph's Pov)**

I was asleep when Anna knocked on the chest I was sleeping in at Tony's basement, cause Rookery found their home (A.N. When he fired the flare gun a few chapters back).

"What's wrong Anna?" I questioned

"Tony's calling us," she replied as we listen to the whistle, "lets go" I say then looked out side. "The sun" Anna said, I shrug and say, "we must go anyways, what if he has found the stone, or is in danger" I replied. Anna grabbed her red velvet blanket, I grabbed foil and a tin helmet, we wrapped our legs in the foil and put the blanket over us to protect us from the sun, and then I put on the helmet cause I was in the lead.

On the way to the mausoleum we ran into Tony's dad. "Tony why did you run off like that, do you know how worried I was" I just shrugged, "wait I take it this is Rudolph" he said poking the helmet, I just nod quickly, he then looks behind me at Anna, " When you get home Tony Thompson we are going to have a serious talk understand," Anna just nods as well, as we walk away as he goes into the house. We reach were Tony was whistling and I open the coffin and pull him out and off Raja.

**(Raja's Pov)**

"Dude you heard me" Tony said, as I pull out Raja.

"I heard you my hero," Anna says.

"Oh," I say as Tony says, "look" and follows a rat that he must have seen, Anna starts saying a 'love poem.'

Tony and Rudolph follow the rat, I go to follow but I stopped and said, "Come on Anna," she stops and follows me as well. Once inside this large cave that the rat had lead us too, we see a Coffin wrapped in chains, Rudolph and Anna can't pass the barrier that is up, Tony and I walk through and towards the Tomb of Elizabeth, who was the last holder of the amulet, I stand back some as Tony reads " let the vampire beware," in Latin

"It's a curse" Anna says as a drill comes down from the ceiling, I move back behind a wall as does Tony and the drill breaks through the chains and the curse on the Tombs lid. Rudolph and Anna push open the lid, Tony then picks up Elizabeth's necklace but there is no amulet, Tony then has a vision.

**(Vision)**

Elizabeth and Van were running from the Vampire hunter, Rookery's ancestor and the town's people who had fire and stakes. Van told Elizabeth to run and hide the amulet, while he distracts the hunters. Elizabeth ran into Tony's house and up to his room, where she picked up and old floor board piece and hid the amulet just before the hunter and towns people came in and killed her, they never found the amulet.

**(End Vision)**

"The amulet is in my room," Tony said, "That is why I had those dreams." Unknown to us that Rookery was listening in. Anna and Rudolph turn to a whistle sound, I could hear as well, "Anna You and Raja go to the cliffs, Tony and I will go get the amulet," Rudolph said. We nod and Anna walks away a little bit and waits for me, Tony copies her move only the other direction. Rudolph walks over to me and gives me a light kiss on the lips and says "Good Luck," I say "The same too you" I look up where the big whole where the drill had come through was, and saw the moon.

**(Rudolph's pov)**

I looked up at the moon just like Raja had, and noticed the moon reflecting on her, she looked like an angel. I watched as black fur began to grow on her body, her clothes began to vanish and in there place was black fur, in about minute there stood a black powerful looking werewolf (A.N if you have seen van helsing, Raja looks like the one Van turned into). She let out a massive Howl and Runs after Anna, who flew out the whole in the ceiling, Anna is fling to the cliffs and Raja is swimming or Running where she can.

"Let's go Rudolph" Tony says.

I grabbed Tony's hand and we flew off towards his house. Once there we reached Tony's house we raced up to his room and began to pry up the floorboards looking for the amulet. Suddenly a large amount of white light came into the window, it blinded me for a moment as Rookery pulled up in his ugly red truck, but I went back to work. Rookery was downstairs with a sledge hammer breaking down the door, once in side he said "I 'm coming for you boys," Tony ran and closed his door, I then pushed his dresser closet in front of the door as well, then yet again began the search. Rookery tried to open the door but it was 'locked'.

"Oh boys it seems you've locked the door, oh well," then begins to hit the door with the hammer again. After a few minutes of pounding Tony says "I found it, " I look over and say "the stone of Atamon," That is when Rookery Busts in with his glowing cross pointed at me, I run into Tony's dark fire place hissing at Rookery who kidnapped Tony. When he was gone I ran out to the balcony I watched as Rookery backed up and his lights faded leaving me in the dark. I flew to the barn nearby where the vampire cows where, they were coming outside because of the call.

**(Tony's Pov)**

I am sitting in a ratty, smelly, ugly old red truck, with a big mean ugly, disgusting man, who is reaching over me into my right pocket trying to get the amulet. "Give it too me" Rookery says, "No my friends need it. "I yelled back and pushed him away from me, his body turned sideways turning the wheel left. The truck turned left and went down a different road, I looked up and say Rudolph and a group of cows, there were five cows. Rudolph was waving at me as we stopped. Rookery looks at me then Rudolph and says, "Is this what you want?" waving the amulet.

'Damn he got it from me,' I think he slams down on the dashboard and says, "Well come and get it," Then speed up really fast, Rudolph yells "yippee" as he flew up as did the cow only they flew near the windshield. As the last cow flew by he pooped on the window and starts doing a laugh, which sounds weird considering it is a vampire cow.

Rudolph then shouts "Tony turn the lights off," I grab the amulet and turn all of the lights off, "rookery struggles to drive, and get the amulet from me, he gets the bag but nothing else, Rudolph sticks his hand through the roof and I grab his hand we fly of towards the cliffs, Rudolph looked really sad, "Rudolph" I say he looks at me and smiles once he see the amulet, "Yes" he yelled.

**(Raja's Pov)**

I sit in my wolf form, when suddenly Anna says "Tony's near," "where?" Tony's mom Dottie says, "There," Anna says pointing to two black figures that are getting closer. When they land they run to Fredrick, I run over to them, Rudolph begins to pet my head as the other vampires go 'aww' or laugh cause Tony gasped when he saw me.

"I believe this belongs to you" Tony say to Fredrick as he took the amulet from Tony, "the stone of Atamon is ours," cheers and a lone howl erupts from the crowd. He then turned to towards the moon and began to chant in an ancient language, when he was done a deep red beam came from the moon and to the amulet, but disappears as a blimp comes up blocking the moon and drops Rookery off, I turned back into human form and tried to protect Rudolph from the cross that Rookery has out as he kicked Fredrick's hand knocking the amulet out of his hand and into Rookery's.

Rookery tried to use the cross on Tony's Dad, Bob, but he just punched him as Dottie, came and pushed the cross out of the way kneed him, the elbowed him in the stomach causing the stone to fly from his hands. "Tony get it" Rudolph yelled as Bob pushed Rookery off the cliff and into the deep cold waters below, the blimps moves out of the moonlight and I turn back into a werewolf. Rudolph yells "Tony you know what we want wish it,"

**(Tony's Pov)**

'I remember when Rudolph told me one night when we flying. "We want to become humans not eat them for dinner" he said, so I will grant there wish to be human' I think to my self sadly. I hold up my hands and think yet again 'I wish that Rudolph and all of vampire relatives could be human, and for Raja to age like a human again', as soon as I think that thought, red smoke begins to appear and absorb my friends, I watch them smile or wave goodbye, as they vanish.

_**

* * *

Zeronix: well I hope you liked it, like I said earlier there will be one more chapter, then it is done. I do plan to update my other story in a little while, and then maybe a new story. **_


	5. The new life

**_Zeronix: hey guys, sorry it has been a while since I update this story and my other one, I do plan to update the kingdom hearts story next. I have been busy, got a job, and started at an online school, which is great._**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters from the movie "the little vampire" (Rudolph, bob, Dottie, Freda, Fredrick, Tony, Flint, and his brother (mike), Rookery, Anna, and any others used.) or its plot, or any of my references. I DO own Raja, and some parts of the plot**

**

* * *

****The next day**

**Tony's pov**

It was the next afternoon and I was in town with my parents, we were walking at the outdoor markets. I was playing with my yoyo; I look at my parents and wandered away from them towards a grassy area, because I thought I saw something.

"What was that I saw?" I questioned to myself, shrugging I turned around to walk back to my parents but couldn't because I was "attacked" by a girl with red hair to her waist, and calming grey eyes.

'She looks like Raja' I thought

"Hey Tony, how are you, had ya worried did I?" the girl asked

"Raja?" I question and the girl nods

"Raja," I say hugging her to me, "I missed you, and you were only gone for one night, I thought you and the others were gone for good." I add.

**Raja's Pov **

I laugh at Tony's enthusiasm as he hugged me, but when he mentioned Rudolph I stopped laughing and became sad.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked me

"Nothing," I lied, but deep down I was worried I would never see Rudolph again, or Anna, and Greggory, and their parents.

I watched as Tony looked around and saw a moving truck unloading into a large mansion like house. "Look Raja," Tony says, I look and see two kids near the truck picking up luggage, a boy and a girl.

"Lets go over and say hi," I say, and Tony nods.

**Rudolph's Pov **

I look at Anna to make sure she can pick up her luggage ok, Anna nods and we continue to walk towards our new house and Anna stops to smell the flowers.

"Anna come on we have to go unpack,' I say, Anna then nods and goes back to pick up her bag but stops again as a boy and girl come towards us yelling, "hey it us" Anna and I look at them weird, and I grab Anna's arm to make her move, but she pulls away and grabs her bag and we turn towards the gate.

We stop when we hear whistling, it sounds like the vampire call. We turn and see the boy whistling but the girl was gone and a large wolf like dog was sitting next to him in her place. The dog like creature looks up at the boy who nods and the dog runs over to me and pounces.

"Augh, get off me you psycho dog thing." I say as I land on my back on the cold ground looking up and the creature, which slowly gets off and looks at their paws sadly. The boy walks over and pets the creature, saying 'It is all right Raja. Guess they aren't whom we thought they were, let's go" The creature looks at me once more before walking away,

"Raja? Weird, that was my friends name, before she went away," I say the creature looks at me but instead of the golden eyes it had a few minutes ago they were a calm grey.

I realize who it is and run over to the werewolf and hug her, "Raja it is you, I am sorry I was mean, but I didn't think it was you, forgive me?" I ask the wolf who licks my face and says "yea." The boy I know as Tony smiles and says, "Hey dude" I say the same back as Raja looks around before changing back to human.

**Raja's pov **

I changed back to human and hugged Rudolph before running over to Anna and hugging her as well, their parents come around just as Tony's parents come over to us. Fredrick and Freda smile at Dottie and Bob, as Rudolph, Anna, Tony, and myself were playing tag, Greggory comes over and asks, "Can I play tag too?"

We look at each other and smirk "Sure, but you have to be it," I say, he nods and we all run off to the grassy area in their yard. After two hours of tag, and hide n' go seek we are laying on the grass watching the clouds go by.

**Narrator's pov **

So the group watches the clouds, and talk about how it feels to be able to be in the sun, with out getting hurt, to eat real food, how it feels not to fly, what they miss and don't miss about being a vampire. They had a wondrous day, and then were invited to stay for dinner and even a sleepover in the Sackville-baggs new house. They end up going to school, learning new things, growing up together and in the end Rudolph and Raja, got married, and so did Anna and Tony. Greggory found him self a girlfriend, and is engaged to her.

**

* * *

_Zeronix: hey hope you liked it, because that was the last chapter. Sorry if it sucks, because it was just a random idea. I will try to post the next chapter for my kingdom hearts story next. If I get the motivation to, I will get my other story going as well. I am thinking of doing a charmed story, or a beyblade, maybe even zoids, I don't know._ **


End file.
